It's Good to be Back
by WrittenOnTheSand
Summary: (Written in 2010) Sam wasn't really thinking about how life would turn out when he and Quorra got back. But with a beer in his hand, he's going to find out. This story is in the point of view of both characters.
1. Let's Play Cat and Mouse

**Quorra's POV**

We're driving. Driving so fast that the air is blowing against us. I look up at the sun, but only see it for a moment before it is covered by clouds. If my guess is correct, a storm is coming, and a big storm by the looks of it. The sky is getting blacker every second.

I tighten my grip on Sam as I feel the bike accelerate. His body tenses a little.

"You okay?" His deep voice is different from when we were in the Grid. It's more relaxed.

"Yes." I say as I look up at the sky again.

He seems to know exactly what I am thinking because he suddenly states, "It'll come back." The words are quite a relief because I would like to see the Sun again.

We keep driving and soon we cross over onto a bridge. The sight below is stunning. There is water everywhere, and the clouds are reflecting off of it making it a rich color.

A small gasp escapes from my lips as I watch it and almost at the same instant, Sam pulls the bike off the highway, as he calls it, and stops it's engine.

"Why did we stop? Is something the matter?"

"I thought you might want to see it. Can't really see the damn thing when your on the bike." Sam quickly gets off the bike and takes off his helmet.

"Oh, so the water is being controlled?" I take off my helmet and look at Sam. A small grin starts at the corners of his lips. I smile my self and wonder what is so funny, but don't say anything. He has a handsome smile. I try to hide that thought on my face though.

"Yeah," he laughs, "something like that." He then helps me get off the bike, though I could have gotten off my self.

"Come on." He starts to walk towards the railing. I look back up at the sky, and see the Sun barely peeking out of the clouds. Then I look over at Sam. He looks handsome with the sun shining on him. But it's gone before I want it to be.

I finally start to walk, and stop right next to him.

"It's breathtaking." I murmur.

"Yeah." Sam echoes.

I look over at him and study him. I have never really felt attracted to anyone before. But ever since I first met Sam, I've felt a bond. Like I knew this was going to happen. That I would come here, with someone. Though I didn't know who that someone was then.

I look back at the water, and stare at it. We stand there for sometime before he speaks.

"We better go. I've gotta show you the apartment." He turns to me and smiles, and we walk back to the bike. As were walking, it starts to rain, and then it is like it's pouring on us. Once we're back on the road, it is raining so hard that it's almost shaking the bike.

By now I am fully soaked. The roads are filling with so much water that the bike is slipping.

We swerve to the right, and I can hear Sam speaking of dams again, though what they have to do with this I don't know.

"The breaks aren't working they're so wet." Sam is muttering. I look to our left just in time to see a large vehicle coming at us. Not fast but still cming straight towards us.

"Sam!" I shout just before he can put on the breaks, but just after he turns, they falter, and the bike slams into a large concrete barrier.

Next all I feel is my self flying through the air. My arm catches on something and then I am on the ground. Water seeps through my hair, and sharp pains streak through my body. I can barely see the water turning red under me. And then my world spins and my thoughts go black with the pain.

**Sam's POV**

I wasn't even looking at the road. When that truck started coming at us from the side, then we hit the pole. I barely saw her go flying before I did too. Damn, what have I done. But it's not like I didn't get busted up too. I rolled on the street when I hit the ground. I know I'm all cut up, I can see the blood in the water on the street.

I try to get up off my wet ass, but I can't move my right arm. Shit, I can see her on the ground. I can see the cuts on her arms and legs. I stand up and get over to her as fast as I can and kneel down.

"Quorra," I nudge her. She moans a little. I can see the gash on her arm that's leaving all the blood. Her skin's getting real white, and it makes her look beautiful, but not in a good way.

Looking at her cut makes me think of mine. It hurts but I'm trying not to think about it. I'm trying to look for the guy who almost hit us. He's no where in sight. Ass.

I feel her move and look down to see her opening her eyes.

"Sam," she looks up at me," I think I'm bleeding." I grin a little.

"Yeah, you are." I laugh and she smiles., but I don't think she gets it.

Her eyes wander over to my cuts. "Oh, your hurt too."

"I'm Fine." I mutter. She reaches out anyway and tries to look at my cuts.

"Really," I start, but I hear sirens off in the distance. Then they pull up next to us. Damn, stupid worried pedestrian. The paramedics are going to ask for her information, and she's not going to have any because she's not a citizen. And I doubt they're going to believe her story about the Grid. They'll think she's crazy and have her admitted before the days over.

"Common Quorra." I grab her arm lightly and pull her up.

"Where are we going, shouldn't we ask for help?" She looks back at the ambulance while we book it to the bike.

"Quorra", I say as we get on. "Cops," I stop and smile, "there not worth your time."

She seems to take that as good enough and gets on behind me. I speed down the road.

She tightens her grip on me as I make the bike go faster. She presses on one of my cuts, and I flinch.

"Did I hurt you?" She doesn't loosen her grip, but I can hear the worry in her voice.

"No, I'm fine." I hear sirens behind us and look back to see two cops. This should be fun.

"Are they following us?"

"Yeah, they want us to stop."

"Are you going to?" She leans into me. I like the feeling.

"Nope." I smile and rev the bike. Damn, it's good to be back.

**Quorra's POV**

We're going so fast that it is hard to notice the pain all over me. I though that the running would stop after we left the Grid, but I was wrong. I think these men must be like the Clu's of Sam's world. I just hope they don't start shooting at us.

Sam makes the bike go faster. How much faster is he going to make us go. I hold on tighter and he flinches.

"Did I hurt you?" I feel guilty for grabbing onto him so tightly, but it makes me feel secure, and I think that if I let go now, I would fall off.

"No, I'm fine." He turns around as he speaks. He seems to be occupied again.

"Are they following us?" I ask as I look back too. His head snaps back around when mine turns.

"Yeah, they want us to stop."

I feel a little jump of excitement. "Are you going to?" I ask, leaning into him. I don't know why, but I just naturally do.

"Nope." I see him grin.

The bike gets faster. The men behind us also get faster.

We get to a point in the road where we can change to a different road.

"Hold on." Sam says as he speeds around the corner and behind a building.

We stop and watch as the men go buy, still looking for us.

Sam then starts the bike again and drives back onto the same road we were on before.

We only drive for a little before he turns off and heads towards the water.

I notice Sam press a small button and watch as a large door in front of us opens. Sam pulls the bike in at a curve and stops.

I get off the bike, and Sam climbs off after me.

**_(The next chapter will continue in Sam's POV)_**


	2. PushUp's and Google

Sam's POV

There are reasons why I don't date many women in the first place. You go out, take them for rides on the Ducati, get drinks and you think that's all great. But then you realize what they're doing to you. They're getting attached. When you go for rides, they cling to you and lean in, or you go out and they throw themselves at you and start wearing push-up bras. They never loose touch. And they want the same commitment from you. That's something I'm not too good at giving. But now here's Quorra, dangling her self in front of me with out even knowing it. Truthfully, I've never really been attracted to someone as much as I am to her. But she's making it hard not to be.

I lean my head up and look over at the couch. It's dark but I can still see that she's sleeping. As long as she's sleeping, I'm lying here thinking. Probably not such a good thing.

I look back at her. She looks beautiful lying there like that. Damn, she looks beautiful all the time. When I was wrapping up her cuts, I could feel her just looking at my face. I'd usually think that's a little psychotic, but I wasn't. I was really thinking 'man, I'd love to kiss you right now' .

But she's making it really hard not to like her with all of her laughing and smiling, and saying things that make you want to roll on the floor, but you don't because it makes you an ass.

I lean back on my pillow, and look up at the ceiling. Maybe I should just make my brain shut up and go to sleep already.

I finally close my eyes, and try to drift off to sleep.

Quorra's POV

My back hurts lying here on the couch. Sam put bandages on my cuts, but they still ache to the touch.

I barely open my eyes and glance up at Sam's bed. He's not in it. I glance around the room, and see him standing over by the door opposite the first one. He is leaning against a pole, and holding a can in his hand. It look's like he's just staring off at the water. He's lifted the door so that he can see out I presume.

I start to get up, but then stop my self. Maybe I shouldn't. He might want to be alone. I try to lie back down but when I do, I accidentally hit the table behind me and the medical supplies on top of it falls off. It makes a loud crash, and Sam jerks his head around.

"Quorra?" Sam leans in and look's like he's trying to see.

I lean up and look at his face, my eyes widening with the guilt.

"Are you okay?" He sets down his can, and walks over towards the couch.

"Yes," I say quickly as I pick up the rest of the supplies, and set it on the table.

I sit back up just as he reaches the couch.

"What happened?" He looks down at the floor and then back at me.

"Oh I knocked over the medical supplies, but they're fine now." I reach back and pat the pile once and then bring my hand back to my lap.

"Oh," He looks at me for a moment and then starts to walk back towards the can on the ground.

I don't want the conversation to just end so I blurt out something randomly. I try to think of a good question to ask. I see Marvin in the corner of my eye and a question pop's into my head.

"How did you think of the name Marvin?" I blurt out.

He turns around and glances at me with a funny look.

"What?" I thought I said it clearly. I guess not.

"I asked how you thought of the name Marvin." I smile and glance at the sleeping dog in the corner.

"I got that, I just don't get why you would want to know." He picks up his can and gulps the content down.

I don't remove my gaze and he continues. "Well," he starts, "I googled it." He turns to me and smiles a little. Then he takes another sip.

"So," I pause, "you named your dog after a...um...google?" I have no idea what a google is, but maybe he'll explain.

"Yeah, I guess it sounds kind of stupid when you say it like that." He laughs a little and takes another sip. Whatever he is drinking must taste good because he seems to be guzzling it.

But after that he doesn't say another word. I don't understand. In the Grid, we talked so much, and he seemed to really care about me. But now he seems to be avoiding me. I just tried to make conversation by saying something completely stupid, but at least I tried.

Before I can really think about it, my true feelings come out my mouth.

"I don't understand why you're ignoring me. In the Grid, I thought," I pause, "I thought that you found me at least a little interesting." I regret saying this right after I do.

(I really like cliff hangers, but the next chapter will be out soon!)


	3. Corona fuels Making Out

**Sam's POV**

I look up at Quorra and decide to throw being distant out the window because it's too damn hard.

"You really think I'm ignoring you?" I take another gulp of my Corona to give me guts. To bad I don't have any vodka.

I see her hesitate, and then she looks up at me. "I don't know why I said that. Just forget I even mentioned it." She looks away.

"No," here goes nothing. "You want to know the reason why I was being an ass?" She turns back to look at me.

"I don't really understand what your saying." she hesitates.

"Right," I mutter under my breath. "Cuss language a zero." I look back up and see she's more confused than ever. "An ass is a jerk, and I was being a jerk because I didn't want to be a jerk. I know that sounds stupid."

"I don't think your stupid." She cuts in.

"Thanks." I laugh under my breath and put my hand on my neck. "Okay, I'm just going to say it. I like you, but every time I've ever liked a girl, I've hurt her. Not that it was totally my fault. But,"

"You mean, you find me attractive. Me?" She almost whispers it. At first she's looking away and then back at me.

"Yeah," I pause, "I do."

**Quorra's POV**

He starts walking towards me, and I stand up. I start walking also. It's like I'm not in control of my self.

We meet in the middle of the room, and he looks into my eyes.

"We didn't buy you any push-ups right?" He smiles.

"I don't think so." I don't get where he's going with this, but he speaks before I can keep thinking.

"Good." He smiles again, and presses his lips softly on mine. I don't know what to think, and then I just stop thinking and kiss him back.

I've read about a kiss so many times, and none of their descriptions do it justice.


	4. Just One More Equals Wasted

**Quorra's POV**

I open my eyes, and sit up slowly. I look over at Sam asleep on the chair next to me, and last night comes back to my memory. I reach up and put my fingers to my lips.

I look over at Sam again and remember the can that he was drinking from last night. I haven't had anything to drink since we got out of the Grid. Instantly I feel how dry my throat is.

I decide to take my chances and walk over to the ancient refrigerator. I open it and see four can's of what reads Corona. I grab one, and close the refrigerator door. I open the can and take a deep breath before taking a sip of the content. It has a tart taste to it, but I like it. I take another sip, and then a gulp, and quickly finish the content. I'm not thirsty anymore, but I feel my self wanting another.

I open the door and grab two more cans.

**Sam's POV**

I don't know what happened to me last night, but I think the beer might have had something to do with it.

I lean back and yawn before opening my eyes. I glance over at the couch. Quorra's not there. I look all over from where I'm sitting and can't see her anywhere.

I stand up and look over towards the back garage door. I left it open. But I guess I was pretty occupied last night.

I walk over and start to close it when I notice my beer can. I pick it up, and it feels too light. I could've sworn that I only drank half of it.

I start to close the door again, and see Quorra sitting on the dirt, with the last beer cans scattered around her. Her head is tilted to the side, and when I get closer, I see her hiccup.

Shit, I should've said something about drinking too much. I saw her staring at the beer I was drinking last night. Now I'm glad I don't have any vodka.

**Quorra's POV**

I feel like all of my organs are going to come up at any second. I feel my chest and throat bounce as a high pitched popping sound comes from my mouth.

I hear something behind me, and look up to see Sam.

"Sam," I mumble. I try to sit up straight, but I just flop over.

"Damn Quorra." He kneels beside me and helps me sit up.

"What is this?" I pick up the empty can closest to me. "I want more." I smile and shakily lean over on Sam. I am definitely not stable. Though I really don't care.

"No you don't."

I look at Sam, and then feel a rising in my throat. I turn and what I believe to be the contents of my body comes up in a rush.

I don't like this feeling at all. I can feel little droplets of water forming at my hairline.

I suddenly feel panicked and turn back to Sam with a very wobbly motion.

"Am I going to die?" I had read about human death. It sounded so much worse that being derezzed.

"No, you're just puking up that." He points to the can, and I can hardly believe that such a good thing could do that to you.

"I don't think I want another." I start to shake my head, before I feel my insides coming up again.

As I believe Sam would say, Damn.


	5. The Cake Boss Attracts Kidnappers

_**(I am going to now skip ahead one year in the story. If you don't like it, tell me. I can change it back and drop this chapter. I just thought it might be nice to put some action in.)**_

**Quorra's POV**

I pick up the remote to the TV and turn up the volume on the show I'm currently watching, The Cake Boss. The way they yell at each other makes me laugh every time I watch it. I can only watch it while Sam is at ENCOM though because he hates it. One time he asked me why I wanted to watch a show about people without class, baking cakes. I really didn't have an answer.

I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket, and I pull it out. There's a new text message from Sam. Personally I don't get the idea of texting. I would prefer it if he just called me, but he's at work, and I have to be tolerant.

I flip open the screen, and choose his message.

_Sam: I'm gonna have to stay late. So, you don't have to wait up for me._

I sigh and close the phone. He's been staying late a lot recently. He's hasn't explained why, but he's been acting strange. It's like he knows somethings coming. Though what could be coming I don't know. The company's not going bankrupt, and he seems to have things under control.

When he gets back, I'm going to ask him whats going on. The reason he told me not to wait up for him is because he knows I am going to have questions. Apparently I ask a lot of questions.

I look down at the silver ring with one blue gem stone on it, resting on my finger. He gave it to me for my 'birthday'. When we got back from the grid, we had to come up with some information about me. I chose May 6th as my birthday. I love the word May. Every time I hear it, it makes me smile. He also said I needed a definite age, so we decided on twenty-five. I wanted to be one-hundred, that's such a nice number, but he instantly said no to that.

For the first time the noise from the Cake Boss is driving me crazy. I pick up the remote and flip off the TV.

I lean back my head and close my eye's. I've learned that when I'm irritated, the only way to calm down is if I close my eyes and try to relax.

Closing my eyes makes me realize that I'm tired. But I won't fall asleep. I am going to wait up for Sam. But as hard as I try not to, I feel my self slipping away.

* * *

_I'm sitting on a lawn chair, watching the sun rise. Then there's a loud crashing noise, and I'm suddenly in the Grid. A disc flies towards my head. I start to move, but it's too late._ Then my eyes snap open._  
_

I'm not on a lawn chair but on the couch, and the sky outside is now black. The Grid is gone, and I'm back in the apartment by the water. I must have been dreaming. I start to lean back again when I notice that the front garage door is open. I lean forward and slowly stand up. I didn't have it open when I fell asleep, and Sam would have closed it if he were back. He also wouldn't have left me on the couch.

I start to walk towards the door. The Ducati's not here.

"Sam?" I walk back over towards the bedroom by the front. I peek my head in the door. There's no one in there.

I walk back into the living room. Then I hear a soft rustling noise.

"Sam, is that yo-" Before I can finish, I feel a hand over my mouth. I try to get out of his grasp, but who ever it is, is much stronger than me. He throws me on the ground and I look up to see two other men approaching. One is short and the other is extremely tall. They all have black mask hiding their eyes. They look a lot like the men who used to guard CLU.

"What do you wan-"I start but my sentence is cut short as he pulls me up by my arm and cuts a long gash in it. I start to scream with pain but the same man puts his hand on my mouth.

"She's changed." He turns to the taller man, and nods his head. I can still feel the pain in my arm, and I can see the blood dripping on the floor. I watch as he lifts up my hand and pulls off my ring.

"No, no..please," My begging means nothing to them, and once the ring is off, he slaps me across the face.

He walks over to the kitchen counter as the other men pull me out of the apartment. All I see before they close the door is the man sliding a rolled up piece of paper into my ring. He quickly sets it on the counter and bolts after us.

All I was thinking was how on earth is Sam going to find me now?

_**(**_**Sam's POV**_** will be the next chapter. It will take up more space so I made this one just Quorra.)**_


	6. Blood Stained Carpet

**Sam's POV**

She didn't text me back, which kinda let me know she was pissed. Through the past year, I have gotten to know Quorra in many ways, and I've figured out that sometimes she can be a bitch. Not that I don't like that about her, personally I think it's pretty hott. But at night, when I'm already tired from this boring ass job, it gets on my nerves. Hopefully she turned on that stupid show and threw the whole pissed at me idea out the window.

I look back at the road. I should think less and drive more. I'm almost back to the apartment anyways so I should probably think of something suave and romantic to say. Though that only works on shallow chicks, which Quorra isn't.

I pull off the high way and down towards the apartment. I told Quorra we could move so there would be more space, but she said she liked it the way it was. I gave her a few catalogues and she remodeled. It's a good thing she doesn't have that girlie taste where they want to put flowers all over the place and candles, and all that shit. We actually like a lot of the same things which is good because if I came home and there were candles burning and flowers in the window, we would have had a problem. I would have said something insulting, and she would have never made out with me again.

I'm pulling up to the apartment, and I would keep thinking except the front garage door is open. She never leaves the door open. I know she wouldn't because she hates bugs. One got in her hair the first week she was here, and she hasn't liked them since.

I stop the Ducati, and look into the apartment. I get off the bike and walk inside, still looking for Quorra. It looks like someone trashed the place. There are pictures on the floor and all of Quorra's books are scattered everywhere. I walk over towards the bedroom and look inside. She's not in there.

I walk back out. "Quorra?" I shout into the open room. Nothing.

I walk over towards the couch, then something catches my eye. I lean down and see a weird looking knife with something on it. I pick it up and once it's close enough I know exactly what it is, blood. I look back down at the floor and see the drops of blood all over the carpet. There's a line of blood headed towards the back door.

I drop the knife and stand up, anger boiling inside me. Something happened to Quorra. And it wasn't an accident. Someones been here. And they took her.

I start to follow the trail of blood when I see a glint of light in the corner of my eye, coming from the kitchen. I walk over and see the ring I gave Quorra on the counter with a bloody piece of paper rolled up inside it.

I pick up the ring and pull the paper out. I unfold it and clench my hands into fists.

_If you want her, come get her._

_C.L.U._

I grab the ring, and follow the trail of blood out of the apartment.

_**(I also decided to just write this chapter in Sam's POV. The next should have both. I've also noticed the website is a little jacked up. If it says that there are only three chapters or something, it's not true, it's the site. All the chapters are still here.)**_


	7. Run Forest, Run

**Quorra's POV**

_I'm floating, floating endlessly. Colors are swirling around me, there are bright lights everywhere, and I can't make sense of anything. Then I'm sinking, and there's nothing I can do. I can't feel, can't move. I'm like air under water. It just doesn't work. I try to get out, escape, but I'm being suppressed. The colors are faded now, and the bright lights are dimming. Everything is black and the water is wasted space. There's no where to go, nothing to see, to feel. I am nothing._

_Then, everything is red. A dark, dripping red, that won't go away. It's haunting. I can't get my eyes away from it, even though I know they're closed. I try to scream but nothing comes from my mouth. Then a noise starts. It grows louder and louder until I can hear screeching. It's sounds like when Marvin scratches his nails on the bathroom door, except louder. But I can't cover my ears, because I'm not even here._

_I scream more and more, and then a hand clamps over my mouth, and all I can see is blackness I hear faint voices._

"I wish we could just kill her. She's wont stop screaming."

_I realize that whoever this is must be talking about me. Though I couldn't hear anything when I screamed.  
_

"That's the poison making her do that you idiot."

_The other voice is harsh. I'm afraid it will bring back the haunting red color, but it doesn't._

_Their voices sort of lull me to sleep, even though I think I'm already sleeping. I'm almost completely gone, and as I finally start to find peace, as I slip away, I feel a sharp pain in my arm, and a soundless scream escapes my lips. Well not so soundless apparently.  
_

_"_We can't let her slip out, then she'll be gone, and there will be no point. If she's dead before we get Flynn, C.L.U's dead. Once he gets here, then we kill her."_  
_

_One of the men must have grabbed my cut. Things just don't hurt like that without someone intentionally doing it. But their words suddenly set in and I realize they're going to kill me. And C.L.U's not dead. But he couldn't be alive. I saw him die with my own eyes. _

_My thought's are cut short because I suddenly hear a loud rap song in my ears. I realize that it's like all of my fears and hate are being combined to torture me. I hate the color red, rap music gives me headaches, and my greatest fear is to drown. It seems like all of those have been a part of this endless nightmare. _

_I don't know what's left to do because as hard as I try I can't wake up. _

_All I do is scream. I scream because I can't do anything else. _

_Maybe I'll die before they notice, because I can't take this anymore.  
_

**Sam's POV**

The blood led to a small chip on the ground. I picked it up and before I could really freak out, I was gone. I was in an empty hallway. It was dark on all sides, and there was a tiny light at the end.

I started walking down towards it. I wasn't really thinking about where the hell I was because I was thinking where the hell Quorra was. Where I ended up after all of this wasn't important.

I started running once I though about how much time I was wasting. She could have been dead by then, and I wasn't there to save her. Why? Because I was walking around in a dark hallway thinking about where she was. Yeah that's me, Forest Gump. I was feeling like Forest Gump. Too bad there wasn't a little girl chasing me screaming 'Run Forest, Run!'. Though that would be damn weird.

I kept getting closer to the light, and finally I reached it, without the little girl. There was a tall door way. I walked inside, and that's where I am now. I'm standing in that door way, and all of this shit is coming back. But I can't even think about it because there's Quorra lying on this long table, screaming. She's pale, and her clothes are stained with blood. There are two guys standing next to her, and before I'm really thinking about it, I'm punching one of them in the face.

"Shit head," I say as my fist meets with his face. Damn I'm stupid.

**Quorra's POV**

_"I wish I was dead, I wish-_" _I stop muttering in my head because I hear a loud bang. That and the rap music stopped._

"Shit head,"

_I'd know that voice anywhere. It's Sam. I hear loud crashes and then Sam speaks again._

"What's wrong with her?" _He says with a threatening tone._

_"_She's been poisoned." _I recognise the voice of the shorter man. He sounds afraid._

"Shit," _He mutters. Just hearing his voice makes this easier even though there is a chance it will never stop. Unless I die. Which may be my only way out._

_But there is another loud banging noise that interrupts my thoughts._

"You idiot, what happened?" _The voice of the tall dark man rings in my ears._

**Sam's POV**

"Shit," I mutter as I turn around and look at Quorra for just a second because I know that little midget isn't going anywhere.

I start to turn back when I hear a loud noise, and then some fat guy is on top of me. _Great._

"You idiot, what happened?" The fat guy must be talking to Mr. Midget over there.

I look up and see him rocking back and forth. How did a guy like that end up a kidnapper? Working for C.L.U. none the less. Right, I forgot about him. He left me that message, which means he's alive somewhere. And that means my dad...

I stop thinking and look back up when I hear the midget talking. I'd love to hear his explanation to fatso. Ha, this should be good.

"I was watching the girl but-" Fatso interrupts him

"But what, you couldn't see up over the table?" If he wasn't holding me to the floor, and killing my girlfriend, I might actually like this guy.

"Shut up." Oh, the dwarf has nerve. I start to chuckle, but fatso presses down on me harder which as much as I'd like to not admit, hurts.

"Hey, if you guys don't mind, " I start but he yanks me up off the floor mid sentence and stares right into my eyes.

"You, are you the son of Flynn?" I don't feel like giving this guy any of my information, so I just smile, teeth and all. Nothing beats being cocky.

"He must be," the midget cut's in. Thanks. "I saw him in those pictures when we took the girl." He smiles, idiot. Somehow I don't think making fatso over here look stupid is going to help him.

Fatso responds, and they start to argue which leaves an easy way for me to grab Quorra and get the hell out of here.

Luckily he let go of me, so I sneak over, pull Quorra into my arms, and run back out another door and straight into an open street. Just like I thought, we're in the Grid.


	8. I Dream of a Foot Breaking Frozen Turkey

**_I know some of you are probably going, 'what the hell? A dream?', but I am going to add even more action and this is all a part of the plan. I just wanted to add a little depth to it, instead of the whole grid showing up as a huge surprise. Like they know they can expect it. Hope you like and please review! More than a foot breaking turkey_**

* * *

**Quorra's POV**

_I want to open my eyes, but I just can't. I'm trying so hard, but I'm lost within my self. But I can still feel outside of me. There is a hot breath on my cheek, and I feel myself being held. I know it's Sam. But I'm not important right now. I have to tell him that his fathers alive._

_I think he is setting me down, because I feel cold ground beneath me._

"Come on, Quorra," _He presses his hand on my forehead. I want to reach out and tell him that I can hear him, but I can't, I'll make no noise. Though when I was screaming and I thought no one could hear me, they really could. Maybe, just maybe I can talk too._

_"Sam..." I think he can hear me because he presses a little harder on my forehead. "Your father is-" I would keep talking but the red color starts coming back, and then, _my eye's snap open.

I sit up and look around.

"Quorra?" I look over at Sam lying next to me. It was all a dream. I let out a breath of relief.

"You okay?" He continues, and sit's up as he speaks. He reaches over and turns on the floor lamp next to the bed.

"It was just a dream. Go back to sleep, it's fine."

He turns off the light and starts to lean back, but I grab his arm.

"Sam," I whisper.

"Yeah?" His voice is tired and groggy.

I look down at his face. "I think your father is alive."

**Sam's POV**

I was still half asleep when she said that, but now I'm wide awake.

"Quorra," I pause and sit back up again. "we saw him die."

"I know but-"

"Just go back to sleep." She doesn't say anything, so I just lay back down and close my eyes. Damn, I finally got over it and now she brings it up again.

"Sam,"

"What?" I mutter and don't even open my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Ah shit, here comes the guilt.

**Quorra's POV**

I don't understand, I thought he would be happy. I guess not. I look at his face one last time before I climb out of bed, and walk out of the room.

I walk over to the kitchen and flip on the lights. Then I walk over to the fridge and take out a bottle of water, no more alcohol for me.

Why wasn't he happier. If my dream meant anything at all, there is a chance Flynn is still alive. I guess there's also a chance that C.L.U. is too, but I'm not going to think about that.

I take a sip of my water and look over the apartment. I wish he would just listen to me instead of tuning me out. Whenever he doesn't like something, he just shuts off.

I glance back at the dark bedroom. He's probably in there right now moping about whatever I said that made him upset, and I even said I was sorry. But there's nothing I can do. Sam just has his...moments.

I close the bottle and put it back in the fridge before plopping on he couch and turning on the TV at a low volume.

There is nothing on at this time except for those shows with the title Strip Show and Adult Swim. Sam said I wouldn't like those at all. Once while he was gone I tried. He was right.

I choose Myth Busters. It's become my nighttime, 'I had a bad dream and can't sleep', show. There trying to see if they can break a foot with a turkey. I've seen this one but I'm not even really watching it. I'm thinking about what my dream means. I know that it must be stupid, but I feel like there is something about it that will have a greater effect on me than just making me watch Myth Busters.

I hear a crunch noise and glance back at the TV. Sure enough, you can break a foot with a frozen turkey. It makes me feel a little sick so I pick up the remote and flip it off.

**Sam's POV**

She just got up and walked out. She's probably mad, but I'm too tired to get up and apologize. I know, you're thinking, what a selfish pig. But just wait until it's you at four in the morning and then see what you say.

I roll over on to my side and look at her pillow. I reach out and feel that it's still warm. I glance up at the picture on her bedside table. It was before she let her hair grow out. She's spinning around under a cherry tree . There are petals all around her and she has this huge grin on her face.

I smile just looking at it. I look out the door and see the TV lighting up the room. I should go and apologize. I start stand up, but I hear her turn off the TV. I glance at the picture one more time, and close my eyes. Whatever I would have said would have messed up that beautiful smile, and that would have been a shitty thing for me to do.


	9. One Fight Gets You Edible Arangments

_**(Continued from chapter 9) (I thought it would be funny if they got into an argument. All you really see so far is smiles and great relationship. But every great couple has to have that one fight that makes you want to laugh or maybe smile, whichever one. Oh and in case anyone was confused, it is still a year in advance.)  
**_

**Quorra's POV**_**  
**_

You know what? This is just stupid. I'm not going to sit here and wait for him to do something. I am going to take charge of this, no matter how annoyed and rude he may be.

"Why are you so upset?" I walk into the room and put my hand on my hip for emphasis, he hates that.

He bolts up right and stares at me for a second before getting upset.

"Why the hell do you keep waking me up?" His eyes drop to my hand resting on my hip.

"Why are you so mad at me for nothing?" I wonder how long this back and forth question thing is going to last. "All I said was that I thought your father was alive. I don't really see how that sentence could be so aggravating." I put my other hand on my other hip and he frowns. Ha, knew it.

"Could you just stop using such big words. Maybe talk like a regular person for once." He stands up and shakes his head before looking back at me.

"What do you even want me to say?"

"I don't know, something that doesn't make me look like a stupid ass hole all the time."

"Oh you're doing that all by your self." I retort.

"Exactly." He throws his hands up in the air.

"Sam, you're obviously upset about something, but please don't take it out on me! Will you just tell me whats wrong?"

"Fine, you want to know why I'm upset?" He steps closer to me and now we are face to face. "Because I finally got over my dad never coming back for the second time, and you brought it up again. You might as well just slap me."

"I'm tempted." I look up into his eyes and smirk.

"Just call me an ass already and get it over with." He leans in closer.

"You, are an ass." I tip my head to the side and continue to look at him. Well that was irrelevant.

"Thank you." He says before he leans down and kisses me. Wasn't expecting that.

**Sam's POV**

I don't even have an explanation for why I said that. But it was damn cheesy.

**Quorra's POV**

I lean back after we kiss for sometime.

"Are you still mad?" I look up at his face and wrap my arms around his neck.

"No," He grins and kisses me again. Ha, I love this.

After a moment I pull back again out of breath.

"We should probably stop, I need to breathe." I grin, and he pulls my arms down from around his neck and holds my hands. This is how all of our arguments end. He tries to avoid the subject by doing something unexpected or sweet, and he's always successful.

"You know, we still have to talk about this." I squeeze his hands and smile as I speak, trying to soften him up. He frowns again and drops my hands. I shouldn't have said anything.

"Tomorrow." He mutters as he stalks back over to the bed. Me and my mouth are just messing up everything apparently.

I walk back over too and climb under the sheets. I bury my face in my pillow and close my eyes, hoping that I don't have anymore nightmares.

* * *

I didn't have anymore nightmares which is good because I don't think I could handle anymore.

Now I'm standing in the kitchen eating a bowl of Grape Nuts.

Sam left about an hour ago. He said he had to be there early, though I wish he didn't. The last time I actually saw him during the day was almost two weeks ago. I feel like our life is turning into one of those TV shows where the man never comes home, and when the woman investigates, she discovers he's been sleeping with his secretary. Then the wife/girlfriend is left to raise the children alone. Not that there are any children for me to raise but still. Though it would be odd if Sam were having an affair with his secretary. Considering he is some teenage boy he found, at the cafe down the street, because he was too lazy to look for a real one.

I finish my cereal and set the bowl in the sink. I rinse it out and look up at the mirror above the sink. My now shoulder length hair is sticking out in odd ways and places. I try to flatten it down with my hand, but it doesn't work. So I walk into the bathroom and take a long shower. The smell of my now cherry blossom smelling hair makes me feel a little happier as I step out of the shower and dry off.

I walk into the closet and put on a pair of gray sweatpants with the word PINK on the butt in white letters. I then pull on a navy blue tank top and a big black sweatshirt that also says PINK. These were the first things I got when we went shopping for clothes at the mall. They were so soft and I was drawn to the store called Victoria's Secret with all of it's white and pink polka dots and bright colors. But there was another part of the store that wasn't like that at all.

I trudge out of the closet and plop down onto my side of the bed. I pick up the book I am currently reading, The Help. I've been interested in it, but after reading through a few pages, I realize that my mind is too scattered to read right now. I close the book and set it on the bed side table before burying my self under the large comforter.

I close my eyes and quickly drift off to sleep but I'm awake again when I hear a knock on the door.

I climb out of bed and press on the garage door button. There is a skinny man in a red hat that says Edible Arrangements on it. I feel a little jump of giddy excitement. I love how they make bouquets out of fruit.

"Hello, I have a delivery for a Quorra Whiting." That's the last name that Sam and I came up with for my fake documents as he called them.

I look at the man and smile. "That's me."

He reaches out and hands me the small fruit basket and I grin with delight.

"Thank you!" I shout as he walks back to the little van and I close the door.

I walk over to the kitchen counter and set it down before grabbing the little note attached.

I flip open the small flap and read,

_I wanted to make it up to you for last night. I'll be back by to pick you up at 5:00._

_I love you._

_Sam_

_Oh and wear something warm.  
_

I close the note and smile to my self before plopping a grape from my bouquet into my mouth._  
_


	10. A Velvet Blue Box

_**(I really hope you like this chapter. And I'm now posting another fan fiction story that just got started. So if you want to check it out, look on my page!)**_

**Quorra's POV**

Sam's not coming to pick me up for about five more minutes, but I'm standing by the door waiting anyways.

I followed his advice and put on something warm, but nice. I think I spent all morning trying to decide what to wear. I never do that. It usually takes me ten minutes to get dressed.

I finally decided on a pair or black skinny jeans as he and the store clerk called them, a cream colored tank, and a navy blue jacket.

Now I'm sitting here thinking that this isn't the right jacket or the right pair of pants. But I won't let my self go back and change...again.

I glance out the the window on the door. I don't know why I'm looking for him. He shouldn't even be here yet.

I turn around and see my fruit sitting on the counter. I stand up and walk over to the basket. I know I probably shouldn't eat. He may be taking me somewhere nice that has a big price but small dishes though. In which case, one ring of pineapple wouldn't hurt, would it?

I glance down at Marvin sitting on his bed. "You didn't see anything." I say to him before I put the pineapple in my mouth. He barks, and I turn to him and smile, my cheeks full of the delicious yellow fruit.

"Maybe one more wouldn't hurt." Though that's what I said about the beer last year. "What do you think Marve?" He barks again and I get in a little laugh before speaking. "I was thinking the same thing." I reach out for another piece of pineapple, but hear a noise outside. I glance towards the door and see Sam and the Ducati on the other side. He's not moving which means he wants me to come out.

I walk towards the door, wave goodbye to Marvin, and press the button to open the it.

"Hey" He looks up and smiles, nodding to the back of the bike.

"Hello," I hop on and kiss his cheek. "where are you taking me?" I wrap my arms around his waist as I ask.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm supposed to tell you since it's a surprise." I can hear the smile in his voice.

"That's the general idea." I lean my head on his back, and he starts up the bike. "Though you've never been one to follow the rules."

"Who said we were following any rules?" I laugh at his remark and lean my head head back as we drive away.

**Sam's POV**

We're almost to the park with the same cherry tree in the picture. I can't even talk to her I'm so damn nervous. I can feel the square, velvet box burning a hole in my pocket.

I can feel her breathing in my ear, and it's freaking me out even more. Not that she means to but still.

I finally see the park and pull over to one of the bike spaces.

"What are we doing here?" She let's go of me and sits up straight. Then we both get off the bike.

"Come on." I grab her hand and walk he over to the tree by the little river.

"This is the tree in the picture!" She let's go of my hand and runs over to the tre. She runs her fingers across it and then turns to me and smiles.

I pull out my phone and press the camera button. Before she can protest, I take a picture of her smiling and holding the tree.

"What are you doing?" She let's go of the tree and walks back over to me.

"I just thought you might want a new one." I smile and show her the picture.

She puts her hand over her mouth and looks up at me. "I love it."

**Quorra's POV**

We left the park and now we're going somewhere else. He still won't tell me where, so I've stopped pestering him. All he actually said was that we had to leave so we could get there by six.

I don't see anything special about where we're going. There's an old bridge and**,** wait, this is the bridge where I saw the water that first day. Then of course it started raining and I bled for the first time, but seeing the sun glinting off the water was amazing.

Sam doesn't stop on the bridge but turns off the highway and stops at a little outdoor restaurant that sits on the water.

We walk inside and a little gasp of delight escapes my lips.

"It's so darling." I murmur as I look around.

"I thought you might say that, but first I want to show you something." He grabs my hand and walks me outside to this little hill sitting above the restaurant. From the hill I can see out over the water and onto the horizon. Then I notice there's a small blanket and some pillows on the ground.

"Whats all this?" I turn to him and smile questionably.

"I thought we could watch the sunset. I read online that tonight the sky should turn lots of colors."

He leads me over to the blanket and we plop down next to each other on the ground. I lean my head on to his shoulder as he wraps his arms around me. Then the sun starts to set. It's one of the most beautiful sun sets I've ever seen. I gasp at it's beauty, and his grip gets tighter.

I watch as the sun his the water and it suddenly turns all the vibrant colors of the sky. Finally it drops down out of sight. I sit and stare at where it disapeared for a second before Sam makes a little coughing noise.

"Quorra," I turn and look at his face. Then I see him holding a little blue box.

"What's this?" I look up into his eyes and see the hesitation in them.

"Quorra," He pauses and rubs his neck before continuing. "Just like the Sun just light up the sky," He pauses again. "you light up my life. And I can't imagine living without you." I smile when I realize where this is going. "Quorra Whiting," He grins a little after he says this. "Will you marry me?" He flips open the box and my hand goes over my mouth.

I nod my head and grin from ear to ear. "Yes, I will definitely marry you!" He also smiles and laughs and then slides the ring on my finger. Once I know it's on, I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him in what is now, Moonlight.


	11. Extreme Home Makeover Pranked My House

**Quorra's POV**

Tonight was wonderful. I can't even begin to say more. But we've stayed out so late that from lasts nights lack of sleep and all the excitement, I'm exhausted.

I'm sitting behind Sam, on the bike, with my head resting between his shoulder blades. I'm so tempted to close my eyes, but then I'd fall asleep and probably off the bike. But I close them anyways.

"Sam," I mutter in my sleepy voice. "are we almost there?" It sounds guilty, like the time I accidentally told Allen Sam and I were sleeping together. But I'm not guilty this time, so I'm not sure where this tone is coming from.

"Almost," I barely hear him speak because I'm on the verge of sleeping. I'm starting to dream a little when I hear Sam curse loudly.

I lean up my sleepy head and open my eyes a little. "What?" I open them fully and then see what he was cursing about. "Oh." The apartment is completely trashed. But worst of all is that I can see my fruit basket, in the kitchen, scattered on the floor.

**Sam's POV**

All of my shit is on the floor. Stuffs broken, but nothings gone. That means this wasn't some ass hole breaking into the place. It was someone searching for something. The idiot didn't take anything. He'd just wrecked the place.

I get off the bike and stalk into the apartment.

"Fuck," I mutter under my breath.

"Sam!" I turn around and look at Quorra. She hates it when I say that. Even if I don't even say it that often.

I look back at the open room and see the TVs on. Extreme Home Makeover is playing. There's a note taped onto the screen. I walk over and rip it off the TV.

_Hope you're happy. Know what's coming for you.  
_

_Signed,_

_I think you can guess who I am_

"What the hell." I throw it on the ground and put my hands on my head.

"What," Quorra finally speaks up. "what did it say?" She whispering, almost like she knew this was going to happen.

I grabbed the paper off the floor and handed it to her roughly. "See for your self."

She looks at it for a second and then looks around the room nervously.

"Just like my dream," I hear her mutter.

"What?" I turn around and look at her, but she's still staring at the note. Then she looks up at me with a blank face.

"Nothing." She looks back at the note.

"You're acting like you know who did this." I stop and look at her again. She has the same blank look as before. "Do you know who did this?" I walk over to her and grab the note from her hand.

"I...I.." She pauses and clasps her hands together. "I think it's from C.L.U." She looks back at me, and I almost start laughing. And then I start yelling because I honestly can't believe she said that.

"Are you serious? He's dead Quorra!" I throw the note back on the ground and grind it under my foot.

"Please stop yelling Sam."

"Sure, whatever."I turn away from her, and walk in the opposite direction.

"I'll call Allen. I bet he'll let us stay with him until we can get the place cleaned up."

**Quorra's POV**

I'm trying to be as polite and kind as I can, but he's making it difficult.

I watch as he walks off towards the opposite side of the room, and then he stops walking, curses, and drops to his knees.

"Sam," I start walking over to him as he crouches on the ground. "Sam, are you okay?"

He doesn't say anything, and when I reach him, I see why he's on his knees. Marvin is lying on his bed. His little chest isn't moving, and I quickly guess what happened. There's another little note attached to the bed.

_He got in the way._

"This is all my fault." I step away from Sam, and put my hand on my face. "I knew this was going to happen."

"You mean, you knew that someone was going to break in and leave a ton of damn notes everywhere? Oh and kill the dog." His cruel words sting, and I hold my self back from reacting with violent words too.

"I tried to tell you, but you got all angry with me and then we ended up making out. But I tried to tell you Sam."

"Just forget it. It's too late now." He stands up and starts walking towards the Ducati. "Come on. We've gotta call Allen."

I thought tonight was supposed to be perfect, but I was wrong. And I should've seen it coming.


	12. A Slap to the Face Takes the Pain Away

**Sam's POV**

It must be a new record, two nights of shit in a row. And I'm guessing there will be a third.

I can't get the idea that some ass hole was in my house, going through my stuff, killing my dog, and looking for me, out of my mind. Last time I checked I haven't made any enemies. And it's not like the police would do that. The one thing that's getting me is that whoever did this knows me, and I know them.

I decided not to call Allen. He'd just be up my twenty-eight year old ass about the whole thing. He still hasn't figured out that I'm not seventeen. It's not like I'm out getting high, ruining ENCOMs image. That was a onetime thing.

Quorra and I ended up just staying at the apartment. I went off and took a shower as best I could with the curtain ripped up to shreds. Not to mention that the shower head was dangling from the wall.

Now I'm standing here in front of the broken mirror, with a towel around my waist, thinking how the hell does this always happen. Life won't slow down long enough for me to grab a beer before everything goes crazy. Just one sip lightens the slap in the face of how bad your life sucks.

**Quorra's POV**

I'm trying to hold my tears in until he get's to the bathroom. It's over. If this is anything like my dream, we'll either be in the Grid and dead, or here and dead before the weeks out.

I hear the bathroom door close, and let out a breath of relief. But now I have no tears, just regret. I put my hands on the kitchen counter and let my head drop. I see the little shards of glass all over the place from where one of our pictures was broken. It's not the only one, but it has enough meaning to me that I don't care about the others. The frame was smashed and the picture was ripped in half. I pick up both pieces and hold them together. The picture is of me and Sam right after it snowed for the first time. It was an amazing miracle to me. I had never seen anything like it. We got some guy to take a picture of us throwing the snow in the air. It ended up being me throwing the snow in the air and it landing on Sam as the guy took the picture. I demanded that we frame it. Sam would have chosen differently, but I was going to have that picture in a frame. Now it rests in my hands, ripped up and broken. A lot like how I feel.

**Sam's POV**

I'm not sleeping. First of all because the broken windows are letting in the cold air, which is making the place an ice box, and two because I'm on the verge of being half asleep and half awake. I can't tell if Quorra's asleep, but she's breathing deeply, so I'm guessing she is. I want to reach out and touch her, run my fingers through her thick hair, but it wouldn't be right. Not after I acted like such an ass to her earlier. I'm surprised she even slept in here. Usually when I'm an ass either I'm on the couch, or she is. But I guess considering there is not much left of the couch, she didn't have a choice.

I roll over onto my back and stare at the ceiling. I can't look at her without feeling guilty. I shouldn't have blamed her for all of this. It's not her fault, and when she tried to make me happier, I got in her face. I'm lucky she's the forgiving type. Because if my life was a soap opera, she would have thrown the ring at me and stolen my bike. That's the only kind of shit that sells. But we're in the real world, and in the real world, I'm staring up at a beat up old ceiling thinking about how I'm a jerk instead of just opening my mouth, saying sorry, and going to sleep.

**Quorra's POV**

I can tell he's awake. He keeps tossing and turning. Now he's on his back, and hasn't moved for a few minutes, so maybe he's content now. I doubt it but I can still hope. The incessant shifting is making it hard for me to stay still. I want him to think I'm asleep so that he'll open his mouth and tell me what he's thinking. He has a tendency to do that whenever he 'thinks' I'm asleep.

I feel him shift to the side, and I almost let out a sigh of annoyance, but I hold it in. He's angry enough at me already without me making it worse.

"I'm sorry," I hear him mumble in my direction, so my thoughts are interrupted. He thinks I'm out. I breathe even deeper than before just for the effect. I'm such a good actress.

"I'm sorry I blamed you. It' not your fault. It's mine, but I just couldn't face it so I took it out on you," He continues to mumble. I want to reach out and wrap my arms around him and say 'your forgiven' , but I also want him to keep talking.

"I love you Quorra, I hope you know that."

I close my eyes now that I have the will to go to sleep. But not before I whisper in response, "I love you too".


	13. Bacon Make's The World Better

**It's Good to be Back**

**Chapter 14: Bacon Make's The World Better  
**

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated in about three months. I feel bad about it, but I started working on these other stories and pretty soon I had forgotten about this one. If you like It's Good to be Back, you will really like Learning to Let Go and I'm Not What I Seem. Both of those are my current stories. I am facing a little writer's block so any ideas would be awesome. You would get full credit for your idea as well.**_

_**Please Review and look for more chapters!**_

* * *

**This chapter takes place the morning after chapter 13.**

**Quorra's POV**

You know when your dreaming and then suddenly some random person drops by and starts poking you? Which leads you to wake up and see someone standing over you shouting, get out of bed! Well I just had one of those moments about two seconds ago. Though no one screamed in my ear or started poking me. I was dreaming peacefully for the first time in about a week when my dream suddenly smelled like bacon and eggs. That's when my eyes opened and I realized that Sam wasn't in bed. Sam had always been the type of guy to sleep in until he couldn't sleep anymore. So the idea that he wasn't snoring beside me was a little odd.

I got up out of bed and started walking towards the open door. The smells of bacon got stronger as I go closer. By the time I was in the door frame, I was now trying to control the laughter that was about to burst from my lips.

There was Sam standing in the destroyed kitchen, wearing a pink apron with strawberries on it. He had a spatula in his hand and he was covered in flour. There were egg yolks and shells all over the floor and a few pieces of bacon were dangling over the side of the counter.

"Sam," I said as I stepped into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" His head instantly turned to me, and I could almost see his cheeks redden underneath all the flower.

"Shit," he mumbled. "you weren't supposed to see this."

"Again, what are you doing?" This time a small giggle escaped me lips. But I covered it back up with my hand before he could get mad.

There was a moment of silence before he finally spoke. "I was trying to make breakfast for you."

I stood there and smiled at how sweet he was until I looked down and saw the bacon flaming in the pan.

"Sam, your bacon's on fire." I watched as he jumped and then started frantically turning off the burner.

When he knew it was off, he ripped off the apron and tossed the pan into the sink. All this time he was mumbling 'damn I'm an idiot' or 'stupid moron'. That set off my laughter and I couldn't make it stop. I never knew how much fun bacon could be.

**Sam's POV**

I was just standing there feeling like and idiot when she started laughing. It pissed me off at first until I realized how funny it was. I had lit the bacon on fire. No joke. That's the kind of thing you get on AFV for.

I turned around and looked at how cute she was when she was laughing. And then I started laughing too. There was crap everywhere. I don't even know how I got the eggs that far away from the pan.

"Sam," she mumbled as she tried to control her laughing.

"What?" I chocked on my words because for some reason I found them to be so damn funny.

"Maybe we should go get breakfast out."

"Sure, but your not going to find anyone else who makes flaming bacon and beer." That set her off on a another fit of laughter.

"I think that's a good thing Sam. It's a very good thing." She smiled and held her stomach as she finally stopped laughing.

"Let's go," I smiled at her as I got the helmets and keys.

"Sam," She started to laugh again as I passed her.

"What?" I turned around and looked at which set off more laughter.

"Your face," she paused and pinched her arm, I'm guessing to make her stop giggling. "your face is white." Then she started laughing so hard she actually fell on the floor which was funny to me since she sat on an egg in the process.

"Yeah and your butt is yellow. We'll be the only colorful ones there." I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Then we got on the bike and headed off towards some restaurant where we could embarrass our selves further and eat some good food.

"I love you." She murmered into me ear as she kissed my flour covered cheek, and we rode along the highway.

"I know." I smiled and sped the bike up because damn, I was hungry.


	14. The Grid

**It's Good to be Back**

**Chapter 15: The Grid**

_**I've decided to continue this story. I was so busy this summer that just now I finally had time to sit down and write. I've contemplated what to do with the plot of this story, and I'm still contemplating it now, so please let me know if there is anything you want me to put in the story. I'm really happy to do whatever at this point. Thanks!**_

_**Please Review! It keeps me motivated.**_

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Since I had been such an ass last night and I really didn't feel like making any decisions, I let Quorra decide where we went to eat. She chose this little french cafe place, and now we're sitting outside letting the whole world see how much I fail at making decent food.

It was funny when we came in, and you could see the look of disgust on the cheap shit waiters face. There was a part of me that wanted to strangle him because I was still so pissed, and another part of me that just wanted to pull out my credit card with my name on it and then see how he reacted. Usually when people found out that I was Sam Flynn, the son of Kevin Flynn ENCOMS greatest achievement, well let's just say they started treating me a whole lot better.

So when I did pull out my card, and his eyes grazed over it, a new light hit his face and, "Right this way Mr. Flynn, you'll have our best table" escaped from his sour little lips. All I could do was flip him off behind his back because honestly, it's just who I am.

"Sam?" Hearing Quorra's voice makes me snap back into reality, and I turn my heard towards her.

"What?" I pick up my menu and get my mind back on breakfast. Instantly my eyes graze over french toast, and I feel the drool starting to collect by my lip.

"Sorry you were just staring at that poor old man over there, and I could tell he was getting a little freaked out."

"It could be because I have flour on my face." Trying not to seem like I'm bothered by this, which I'm not, I don't look up from my menu and continue to read about the french toast. But eventually I can't help looking back up at her, so I do.

"That's a possibility." Quorra smiles, and then looks back down at her menu. I'm not really sure why she's looking at it, because I know she knows exactly what she wants. She always orders the same thing, Crepes Suzette. It's some kind of really skinny pancake with lemon and sugar.

I'm about to say something all suave and cool about it but then I see the jack ass waiter coming over towards our table.

"Are you ready to order?" He asks us like he's some big time hot shot.

I glance over at Quorra to see if she's ready, but she's not looking at her menu. Her eyes are glued to a corner of the patio, and then they suddenly shift over to an alley.

"Quorra?" I reach out and nudge her arm, making her head turn back in my direction.

"What?" She flinches, a little startled.

"You ready to order?" I ask he gently, because I'm afraid that if I say it any louder she'll jump up and hide under the table.

"Oh, yes I am." She looks around all confused and then turns to the waiter. "I'll have an orange."

"An orange?" His hands drop a little and his head tips to one side like she's speaking in German or something.

"Yes." Quorra mumbles.

"Just an orange?"

"Yes." She looks back at him and nods her head like she's talking to a four year old.

"Alright then we have one orange," he widens his eyes sarcastically. "and for you sir?" He turns in my direction and I want to punch him in the face just for calling me sir, not to mention the fact that he was treating Quorra like some dumb ass blonde.

I glance back at Quorra, but she's not looking at me. Since I'm so worried about her I forget what I really want and just mumble, "I'll have an orange too."

"So you just want two oranges then?" I look back at the guy seriously dumb founded. How stupid can a person get? It's just two oranges. It's not like I asked for some dirt with a side of freshly cut grass, or something.

"Yes, we want some damn oranges. Now go get us our damn oranges!"

"Right away sir." A look of fear crosses his face before he darts away from our table and towards the door that reads, 'Employes Only'.

I turn back to Quorra, and then lean towards her asking, "What's wrong?"

She turns to me and our eyes meet. "I saw one of C.L.U's guards over there."

"You what?" I honestly can't believe she said that. At first I think I'm hearing her wrong, but then she says it again.

"I saw one of C.L.U's guards and then he ran into that alley." She points her finger towards it and then looks back at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." For some reason I have a feeling that she's right and all I can think is, I hope that guy comes back with my orange so I can go chuck it at the freak who's trying to ruin my life.

**Quorra's POV**

I had just been reading my menu, and I looked up to grab my water when I saw what looked like one of C.L.U's guards leaning against a pole by the back of the patio. At first I thought I was just imagining, and when I looked back he was gone. But then I saw this alley out of the corner of my eye, and there he was again. When our eyes met, he darted off into the darkness.

That's when I knew he was real. A plan of course started forming in my head, when it was suddenly time to order. Since I was still in planning mode, and nothing would form it's self in my mind, I glanced over at a table, saw someone with an orange slice and mumbled, "I'll have an orange."

Before I can really think back further, the waiter is coming back with a basket full of oranges.

"We really didn't need that many," I start to say but then Sam is suddenly jumping up from his seat. He reaches over, grabs an orange and shoves it in his jacket pocket, and then he grabs my hand pulling me up also.

"Let's go." He smiles and then suddenly were running down towards the street.

I'm trying to turn back so we can go and pay for his orange, but his grip is so tight that I can't get out of it.

"Sam! What the heck are you doing?" I yell as he steps onto the street and books it toward the alley I saw the guard run into.

"Going to get my Dad."

"Your dad? Wait Sam, I said I saw a guard not Flyn-" But I stop talking mid sentence because when we ran into the alley, we stepped into a place that I wasn't expecting.

"The Grid." Sam whispers as we both take in the sight.

"I can't believe it. We're back."


End file.
